Hello, Brother
Hello, Brother is the first episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary THE BEGINNING OF THE END — Months after Damon and Enzo mysteriously vanished from the Armory vault, Stefan tirelessly pushes forward with their search, while Bonnie struggles holding onto hope that they will be found. Meanwhile, a dangerous encounter with an unexpected visitor leaves Caroline and Alaric fearing that someone – or something – may be targeting their family. Finally, after following some mysterious clues, Stefan realizes that whatever has a hold of his brother may have a more damaging grip over him than he could have ever imagined. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Guest Cast *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie Dowling *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Aisha Duran as Virginia *Dietrich Teschner as Buck *Katrina Norman as Cindy *Mark Cosby as Investigator *Kaiser Johnson as Artist Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (archive footage) *Ashton Craft as Elena Double Trivia *Antagonist: Sybil. *The opening of the episode is a callback to the opening of the Pilot where there's a couple talking in a car then driving into fog with Damon standing in the road in front of them. *Bonnie is writing in her diary for Elena telling her about recent events including the search for Damon and Enzo as well as trying to find out what took them. *Damon has turned off his humanity for the third and final time in the series. *Enzo has been leaving little clues for Bonnie about what was in the Armory vault. **Damon threatens Bonnie's life if he doesn't stop leaving clues for her. *The Armory Monster is revealed to be a Siren who assumes her final form at the end of the episode. This is after being feed bad people by Damon and Enzo. *As of this episode, Caroline has been featured in more episodes than Elena. Body Count * Cindy - Drained of Blood; killed by Enzo * Buck - Dismemberment; killed by Sybil * Virginia St. John - Blood Loss; killed by herself * Artist - Dismemberment; killed by Sybil Continuity * Damon and Elena's first meeting where he thought she was Katherine at first is shown in a flashback which was originally seen in The Departed. * Katherine was mentioned. She was last seen in While You Were Sleeping as a hallucination. Locations *Unknown warehouse *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **WYET 9 Station *Enzo's Safehouse *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory ***The Vault *Asheville, North Carolina **Mental Health Center (video only) Behind the Scenes *''"Hello, Brother"'' is Damon's first line of dialogue from the first episode of the first season and of the series. Stefan in the first episode of the third season would greet Damon with "Hello, brother" when he first appears as a call back to the Pilot episode. *This is the last season premiere of the series. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sybil, Georgie and Seline. *This is the second season premiere not to feature Elena, Jeremy and Tyler. **It is the first season premiere not to feature Matt. **Elena appeared through an archive footage. *Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie are the only characters to appear in every season premiere in all eight seasons. * This is the first episode to be written by Kevin Williamson since season three's The Birthday. * Filming of the episode ended on August 5, 2016. Doug Harper on Instagram * This is the first episode to be produced by Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder. * Hashtag during the airing is #EndofaTerror Cultural References *'' '' is a 2011 erotic romance novel by British author E. L. James. It is the first installment in the Fifty Shades trilogy that traces the deepening relationship between a college graduate, Anastasia Steele, and a young business magnate, Christian Grey. **It has already been referenced to in Fifty Shades of Grayson. Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "This is it... This is the beginning of the end." :Stefan: "What was in that vault?" :Damon: "I've seen how this ends. Humanity can't save me from it. Once the Devil comes a calling... you're done." |-|The Devil Trailer/Extended= ;The Devil Trailer :Bonnie: "The search for Damon and Enzo goes on and on..." :Stefan (to Bonnie): "You have to follow every single clue like it's the one that's gonna lead us to them" :Bonnie: "I'm in." :Damon: "This is it... This is the beginning of the end." :Stefan: "What has a hold of you? What was in that vault?" :Damon: "I've seen how this ends. Humanity can't save me from it. Once the Devil comes a calling... you're done." ---- ;The Devil Trailer Extended :Bonnie: "The search for Damon and Enzo goes on and on and we're no closer to knowing where they are or who or what took them..." :Stefan (to Bonnie): "You have to follow every single clue like it's the one that's gonna lead us to them" :Bonnie: "Whatever we need to do, I'm in." :Damon: "This is it... This is the beginning of the end." :Virginia: "It has come for them! :Caroline: "What is it?" :Enzo: "When does this end? How many more bodies until you're full?" :Damon: "Get an answer!?" :Stefan: "What has a hold of you? What was in that vault, Damon?" :Damon: "Humanity can't save me from it. Once the Devil comes a calling... you're done." |-|Sneak Peeks= ;Sneak Peek #1 :Bonnie: (Over the phone) "Something has control over... Even if you have" :Alaric: "To be honest Bonnie, I don't know what to think anymore." ----- ;Sneak Peek #2 :Stefan: "I have to treat every single clue like its the one that's gonna lead us to them." :Bonnie: "Stefan, every time we do this, I let myself hope a little." :Stefan: "Please don't give up." :Bonnie: "Of course but don't ask me to have hope." ----- ;Sneak Peek #3 Please see the Season Seven finale. :Matt: "Please take me with you." :Penny: "Sorry Matt, there's a better life for you out there, you just have to wake up and find it. Wake Up!" :Medic: "He's conscious." ----- ;Sneak Peek #4 ----- ;Sneak Peek #5 :Investigator (to Stefan and Bonnie): "Oh come on, it took me four hours to get control of the scene from the local idiots. Now they're letting press pass the tape? :'Stefan: "We're not press. We're not anyone. Now tell us what you know." ----- ;Sneak Peek #6 :Enzo' (to 'Damon): "Want to watch some tv?" |-|Webclips= ;Webclip #1 (Scene) :Stefan: "Not much but it's a lead and all those missing people all the trail we've been following and this is the first time a body has surfaced." :Bonnie: "Probably, because it has nothing to do with what we are looking for." :Stefan: "Yeah, well I can't let myself think like that. I have to treat every single clue like its the one that's gonna lead us to them." :Bonnie: "Stefan, every time we do this, I let myself hope a little. Then we end up back at zero, my heart crushes in on itself a little bit more. I don't know how much of my heart has left you know?" :Stefan: "Bonnie, no one not Caroline, not Elena, no one know how to fight longer or harder or better than you. If you give up I wont have anything else to hold on to. Please don't give up." :Bonnie: "Of course, but don't ask me to have hope. Hope hurts and I don't wanna hurt anymore." ----- ;Webclip #2 :Enzo: "Dumped the girl." :Damon: "Why? She could have been desert." :Enzo: "You know the rules, last night was pushing it. It wants real evil not these light weight losers we've been feeding it." :Damon: "Ah, you should get on that." :Enzo: "I'm trying, she's more your doing." :Damon: "This is a really good book." :Enzo: "'' How long is this bad guy slaughter going to last? How many more bodies will it take before this is over?''" :Damon: "It can hear you." :Enzo: "It can get into our minds. It knows how I feel." :Damon: "There is no reason to go out of your way to aggravate it." :Enzo: "Do you have any control left? Me, I'm down to about, I don't know... 2%." :Damon: "No freewill needed. I flipped my switched, humanity off. I'm on full cruise control. I recommend it." :Enzo: "Oh, so do you really have nothing left inside?" :Damon': "''Just my winning sense of humor and renewed appreciation for chick lit." |-|Inside the episode= |-|Previews= ;Paul Wesley Preview ----- ;Ian Somerhalder Preview Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x01 Hello Brother 1.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 2.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 3.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 4.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 5.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 6.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 7.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 8.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 9.jpg 8x01 Hello Brother 10.jpg |-|Screencaps= Hello,_Brother_801.jpeg Hello,_Brother_801(2).jpeg Hello,_Brother_801(3).jpeg Hello,_Brother_801(4).jpeg 801-001-Enzo.png 801-002-Damon.png 801-003-Enzo.png 801-004-Damon.png Damon Salvatore 801.jpg Hello, Brother (5).jpg Unnamed Girl 801 Hello, Brother.jpg Lorenzo St. John 801.jpg Damon and Unnamed Man 801.jpg Hello, Brother Victims.jpg Unnamed Man 801 Hello, Brother.jpg 801-005-Damon-Enzo.png 801-006-Stefan-Caroline.png 801-007-Bonnie.png 8x01_Bonnie_1.jpg 8x01_Bonnie_(Flashback).jpg 801-008~Bonnie-Enzo.png 801-009-Bonnie~Enzo.png 801_BonnieEnzo1.jpg 801_BonnieEnzo2.jpg 8x01_Bonnie__and_Enzo_(Flashback).jpg 8x01_Bonnie__and_Enzo_(Flashback)_2.jpg 801-010-Bonnie-Enzo.png 801-011-Bonnie.png 8x01_Bonnie_2.jpg 801-012-Stefan~Caroline.png 801-013~Stefan-Caroline.png 801-014-Stefan~Caroline.png 801-015-Stefan-Caroline.png 801-016-Seline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-017-Seline.png 801-018-Alaric.png 801-019-Dorian.png 801-020-Alaric-Dorian.png 801-021-Georgie.png 801-022-Alaric.png 801-023-Dorian.png 801-024-Alaric.png 801-025-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-026~Damon-Enzo.png 801-027~Damon-Enzo.png 801-028-Damon~Enzo.png 8x01_Bonnie_(with_Stefan).jpg 801-029-Stefan-Bonnie.png 8x01_Bonnie_3.jpg 801-030-Stefan~Bonnie.png 801-031~Stefan-Bonnie.png 801-032-Alaric.png 801-033-Dorian-Georgie.png 801-034-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-035-Seline.png 801-036-Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 8x01_Virginia_1.jpg 801-037-Lizzie.png 801-038-Josie.png 801-039-Caroline.png 801-040-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-041-Alaric.png 801-042~Dorian-Georgie.png 801-043-Dorian~Georgie.png 801-044-Alaric.png 801-045-Stefan-Bonnie.png 801-046-Stefan.png 801-047-Bonnie.png 801-048-Stefan~Caroline.png 801-049~Stefan-Caroline.png 801-050-Stefan~Caroline.png 801-051-Caroline~Seline.png 801-052-Seline.png 801-053-Virginia.png 8x01_Virginia_2.jpg 8x01_Virginia_3.jpg 8x01_Virginia_4.jpg 801-054~Caroline-Josie-Lizzie.png 801-055-Caroline~Josie~Lizzie.png 801-056~Caroline-Seline.png 801-057-Alaric~Georgie.png 801-058~Alaric-Georgie.png 801-059-Alaric~Georgie.png 801-060-Dorian.png 801-061-Stefan~Bonnie.png 801-062~Stefan-Bonnie.png 801-063-Stefan~Damon.png 801-064~Stefan-Damon.png 801-065-Stefan-Damon.png 801-066~Caroline-Seline.png 801-067-Caroline~Seline.png 801-068-Caroline.png 8x01_Virginia_5.jpg 8x01_Virginia_6.jpg 8x01_Virginia_7.jpg 801-069~Caroline-Virginia.png 8x01_Virginia_8.jpg 801-070-Caroline-Virginia.png 801-071-Bonnie.png 801-072~Stefan-Damon.png 801-073-Stefan~Damon.png 801-074~Stefan-Damon-Bonnie.png 8x01_Bonnie_and_Damon.jpg 801-075~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie-Enzo.png 801-076-Stefan~Enzo.png 801-077-Bonnie~Enzo.png 801-078~Bonnie-Enzo.png 801-079-Stefan~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 8x01_Bonnie_(with_Stefan)_2.jpg 801-080~Stefan-Damon~Bonnie~Enzo.png 801-081-Caroline~Alaric.png 801-082~Caroline-Alaric.png 801-083-Caroline-Alaric.png 801-084-Stefan~Bonnie.png 801-085~Stefan-Bonnie.png 801-086-Bonnie.png 801-087-Bonnie-EEnzo.png 801-088-Bonnie-Enzo.png 801-089-Bonnie.png 801-090-Damon.png 801-091-Damon-Enzo.png 801-092~Damon-Enzo.png 801-093-Damon~Enzo.png 801-094-Stefan.png 801-095-Enzo.png 801-096-Damon.png 801-097-Damon~Elena.png 801-098-Damon-Elena.png 801-099~Damon-Elena.png 801-100-Damon~Elena.png 801-101-Stefan-Caroline.png 801-102-Stefan~Caroline.png 801-103~Stefan-Caroline.png 8x01_Bonnie_4.jpg 801-104~Bonnie-Alaric.png 801-105-Bonnie~Alaric.png 801-106-Damon-Enzo.png 801-107-Damon-Enzo.png 801-108~Damon~Enzo.png 801-109-Damon-Enzo~Sybil.png 801-110~Damon~Enzo-Sybil.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-03-14_Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-10-28_Nathalie_Kelley_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley 2016-10-20_Candice_King_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Candice King, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-10-19_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-10-18_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder ©Michael A. Allowitz 2016-10-18_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz 2016-10-16_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Paul Wesley, Candice King ©Michael A. Allowitz 2016-10-14_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey ©Ian Somerhalder 2016-10-12_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 08-06-2016-Michael_Allowitz-Instagram.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz 2016-08-06_Ian_Somerhalder_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-08-05_Doug_Harper_Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper "Last filming day of episode 801" August 5, 2016 2016-08-05_Paul_Wesley_Miichael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley 2016-08-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Malarkey_IInstagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-08-04_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Michael A. Allowitz 2016-08-02_Michael_Malaekey_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Michael Malarkey, Ian Somerhalder, Michael A. Allowitz 2016-07-29_Ian_Smerhalder_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder July 29, 2016 2016-07-28_Katrina_Norman_Instagram.jpg|Katrina Norman July 28, 2016 07-28-2016-Michael_Allowitz-Instagram.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz July 28, 2016 2016-07-27_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey July 27, 2016 07-26-2016-Katrina_Norman_Instagram.jpg|©Katrina Norman July 26, 2016 2016-07-28_Doug_Harper_Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper July 26, 2016 2016-07-26_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|©Dayvid Wilson July 26, 2016 2016-07-26_Elizabeth_Moore_Instagram.jpg|©Elizabeth Moore July 26, 2016 2016-07-26_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|©Andi Behring "First location of Season 8" July 26, 2016 2016-07-25_Lily-Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford July 25, 2016 2016-07-22_Lily_Rose_&_Tierney_Mumford_Fscebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford July 22, 2016 2016-07-22_Kristen_Gutoskie_Instagram.jpg|©Kristen Gutoskie July 22, 2016 2016-07-21_Michael_Allowitz_Instagram.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz July 21, 2016 07-19-2016_Michael-Malarkey-Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham and Michael Malarkey July 19, 2016 07-18-2016-Michael Malarkey-Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey and Michael A. Allowitz July 18, 2016 07-15-2015-Candice King-Instagram.jpg|Kevin Williamson, Pascal Verschooris, Zach Roerig, Michael A. Allowitz, Michael Malarkey, Kat Graham, Paul Wesley, Julie Plec, Ian Somerhalder, Candice King July 15, 2016 2016-07-13_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|©Michael A. Allowitz July 13, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Season Premieres